Terror of the Past
by Shadow38383
Summary: Yuu asks Tomoko to the park for a surprise, but knowing Tomoko's luck, its going to bite her in the butt in the end. Language contained as well as mentions and one action of yuri.


**I had this done before Chapter 46 came out, so it will explain why a certain someone is described completely differently here. Hope you like!**** (I was really wondering when they were going to introduce her in the main manga as I've been reading the spin off too.)  
**

"Mokocchi!" a voice called out and Tomoko turned to see her friend Yuu running up to her. It was the day before that she had called Tomoko, asking if they could meet up, saying that she had something important and amazing to show her. Tomoko smiled and was about to wave but froze when she realized that Yuu wasn't alone and was pulling someone alongside her.

"What the-? Who's that?" she asked herself. As Yuu stopped in front of her, Tomoko was able to realize that the person Yuu was pulling with her was a girl...'Huh, she looks familiar...' Tomoko thought, 'but I can't quite...'

"Mokocchi! Don't you recognize her?" Yuu asked excitedly, "Its Komi-chan!"

'WHAAAAT!?' Tomoko shouted in her head as she re-examined the girl. She had short hair that slightly curved outwards at an the ends and was wearing straight black pants that left room to breathe on the legs, but fit snugly at the waist, a grey shirt that hugged her body and showed no skin, but also helped express her breasts which Tomoko could clearly tell were bigger than Yuu's, and to top it off, she had glasses that Tomoko could not describe as less than an addition to hotness.

"You really did forget, huh?" Komiyama asked, "...you might want to close your mouth before something flies in there."

"Of course she didn't." Yuu said happily, "Right Mokocchi?"

"Urk...ah...uh..." Tomoko replied.

"So we going to stand here, or should we go?" Komiyama asked.

"Uhhh...I'll catch up in a sec." Tomoko replied, "I...uh...dropped my wallet on the way here."

"Oh no!" Yuu exclaimed, "We should go find it!"

"N-no! I-I mean, its fine." Tomoko replied, "I'm sure it's nearby, you go on ahead."

'Still quite the liar.' Komiyama thought to herself, "Ok, don't take too long." As soon as they began walking, Tomoko turned and walked to the nearest tree. For a moment, she had a staring contest with it before she suddenly slammed her fist against it.

'FUUUUUUCCK!' Tomoko shouted mentally as she began to punch the tree repeatedly, cutting her knuckles, 'How the fuck is it that even she ends up better than me!? She was probably the only person worse than me!' By now her hands were covered in her blood and her anger reached the point that she slammed her head against the tree, cutting her head while denting the bark and more with each hit as she screamed, "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" The last hit nearly made her black out as she collapsed to her knees, face half covered in blood that began to clear in streaks as her tears began to make their way down.

"Hey." a voice called out. Tomoko looked up to see Komiyama standing over her and holding out her hand, "What the hell was that!? You alright?"

"You!" Tomoko snapped.

"What did I ever do to you!?" Komiyama asked, "Aside from smacking you once for interrupting me several times, and calling out your lies."

"You were the only one who was worse than me!" Tomoko cried out, "What happened!? You're better than me! ...and what the hell are these!?" Tomoko grabbed Komiyama's breasts and pushed them up, "Last I checked, you were just as flat as I!"

"So was Yuu." Komiyama replied as Tomoko began to poke her breasts, "And could you stop doing that?"

"How can these be real?" Tomoko whined as she continued to poke before Komiyama grabbed her wrist.

"Ok, first, things change alright!?" she snapped, "Second, since when are you one to talk, huh? And third," her voice lowered as she replaced Tomoko's hand on her breast, "since when are you so straight forward?"

"HUH!?" Tomoko squeaked.

"Mokocchi! Are you ok?" Yuu exclaimed as she approached, noticing Tomoko's cuts.

"We should get you some bandages." Komiyama added with a smile.

111111111

After getting some bandages, the three girls went to a cafe.

"You look like a mummy." Komiyama laughed and Tomoko only watched her with confusion and anger.

'This was your fault!' Tomoko thought to herself, 'This crazy chick not only shows up as improving beyond all reason, but she's yuri!? AND SHE HIT ON ME!?'

"So I heard you got a boyfriend Yuu-chan." Komiyama commented.

"Yep, he's so nice...*gasp* I should introduce you two to him!" Yuu replied.

'NO, NO, NO!' Tomoko shouted, 'I've already got this bitch to deal with! If her boyfriend came along, I'd end up spending no time with Yuu!'

"You should only do that if he asks." Komiyama replied, "A guy who doesn't expect you to tell him something immediately is one you can trust."

"You're right...but you should still meet him." Yuu replied with a smile, "What about you Komi-chan? Do you have any one?"

"Had three boyfriends, but they all turned out to be perves." Komiyama replied. Tomoko slammed her head on the table.

"Mokocchi! Are you ok!?" Yuu asked.

"Y-yeah, just had a dizzy spell." Tomoko replied, 'THREE BOYFRIENDS!? AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!'

"You know, I have to confess that I kind of missed 'Mokocchi'." Komiyama commented.

'My god, she's really got something towards me!' Tomoko shouted in her head, 'Wait, maybe I could use this to my advantage! Guy's like girls who like other girls because they think it'll land them a three way, but how do I go from here...wait, wait ,wait! Think Tomoko! You're about to lie about something like THIS just for a chance at meeting a guy!? Well, then again...its proven that bi and yuri girls are more popular...'

"I need to tell you something Tomoko." Komiyama continued, "I-"

"I love you too!" Tomoko interrupted before launching herself at Komiyama and pressed her lips against Komiyama's. Komiyama stared wide eyed at Tomoko as she pulled away.

"I-I-I was going to say that I was messing with you." Komiyama replied fearfully, "A-about hitting on you earlier. I never thought you really were..."

"M-mokocchi! Is that why you were acting strangely recently?" Yuu asked. Tomoko was frozen in place, unable to move from her position and to make matters worse the whole cafe had heard her.

'O-only...j-joking?' Tomoko thought, 'FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCKK!'


End file.
